Banished
by sophtiger
Summary: Fireheart lies about being with Silverstream to protect his friend- Graystripe. Bluestar gets angry and punishes him by exiling him from ThunderClan! He goes on a walk to think, and ends up at the ShadowClan border. He goes to their camp right when Nightstar dies! Cinderfur, the deputy, has also died of sickness. Will Firestar be the greatest leader ShadowClan has ever seen? Or not
1. Chapter 1- Banished

Banished

Fireheart gulped. Graystripe would be exiled if he didn't step in. "Silverstream's kits are mine," he meowed, stepping forwards to face Bluestar. The furious leader turned to Fireheart. "You're exiled!" she spat, hissing angrily. Fireheart's eyes widened, and he glanced at Graystripe. The bulky gray tom started to open his mouth, but Fireheart intervened.

"I understand, Bluestar," Fireheart mumbled, whimpering slightly. "Leave, now!" snarled the leader, glaring at him. As he left, Fireheart overheard Bluestar apologizing to Graystripe. Fireheart's fur bristled, and he quickly left, ignoring Sandstorm's questioning mews.

Fireheart didn't realize he was heading towards the ShadowClan border until he smelled their familiar acrid scent. "Ugh," he huffed, trying to ignore the smell as he dived into their territory.

He reached their camp, and hisses exploded from the sickly cats of ShadowClan. The medicine cat, Runningnose, rushed out of the medicine cat den, where Nightstar's furious coughs were heard. "Why are you here?" snarled Runningnose curiously. "I want to help you," meowed Fireheart, puffing out his chest. "One moment," whispered Runningnose, dashing into his den.

A yelp of terror sounded from the medicine cat den, and Runningnose emerged, grasping a black scruff in his jaws. Sorrow filled his gaze as he dropped the limp body of Nightstar. "Is he..." mumbled a warrior, not daring to say the word. "Yes he's... dead," whispered the panicked Runningnose. "We have no leader, no deputy..." Desperate, he stared at Fireheart. "Please, help us..." he pleaded. "...lead us!" Angry cries rose up from the crowd, mixed in with cheers and begs.

"I-I..." stuttered Fireheart, glancing around the camp. "I will lead you all!" he exclaimed, raising his head proudly. "Thank you," huffed Runningnose with a sneeze. "I will travel to the moon stone at once," Fireheart meowed. Runningnose coughed and sputtered, padding toward him. "I'll come too," he panted.

"No," said Fireheart, already walking out. "I go alone."

Soon, he reached mothermouth. Fireheart padded inside, his fur tingling in anticipation. "Am I really going to be the leader of... ShadowClan?" he asked himself. He reassured himself, thinking about how he lied to help Graystripe.

He touched his nose to the stone, anxiously wondering if he would be rejected or not.

"Fireheart..." murmured Spottedleaf, "With this final life I give you love. Follow your heart, always." With that, the StarClan ceremony ended, and he woke up with a jolt. "I'm a leader..." he mumbled aloud.

When Firestar reached ShadowClan camp, he could see a dark tabby sitting in the middle of the clearing. "Tigerclaw!" he shouted, speeding up. The tabby looked up, flashing him an evil grin. "We meet again," he purred, his ear twitching slightly.

"Why are you here?" Firestar demanded. "I want to help," he meowed innocently. Firestar glared at Tigerclaw. "You never want to help!" he exclaimed, unsheathing his silvery claws. "I want to lead," Tigerclaw rumbled. "I'm sure they'll let me." Firestar choked in laughter. "I'm the leader of ShadowClan now, traitor." Tigerclaw's eyes widened, and his smile vanished.

"We'll have to change that, now won't we?" mewed Tigerclaw, his dark ears flattening against his head. ShadowClan warriors leaped on the tabby as he unsheathed his claws. Firestar nodded at them gratefully, and pounced on Tigerclaw, knocking him to the ground. "Leave!" Firestar hissed, his claws raking down Tigerclaw's cheek. Ther dark tabby snarled and spat, "I'll come back for you, kittypet!" Tigerclaw slipped out of Firestar's grip and disappeared into the forest.

Soon, it was time to announce the deputy. Firestar grinned and leaped onto a big rock- only slightly different than ThunderClan's gathering spot. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Bone Rock for a clan meeting!" he yowled, the moon lighting up the clearing.

Tawnypelt emerged from the warriors den, Rowanclaw following. Littlecloud trailed after them, and everyone else gathered beneath the Bone Rock.

"Since Cinderfur and Nightstar are dead, I am your leader. I must pick a new deputy," Firestar began. "The new deputy is Tawnypelt." Cheers rang out from the crowd, and Tawnypelt's jaw dropped in surprise. "Th- Thank you," she stuttered as the ginger leader dismissed the meeting and hopped off of Bone Rock.

Rowanclaw glared at Firestar as Tawnypelt continued to talk with him. Firestar flicked his tail, wondering why the tom was mad at him. He pushed the thought away, explaining to Tawnypelt about the morning patrol. "I want you, Littlecloud, and Rowanclaw to be on the Dawn Patrol," he meowed as they padded to the fresh-kill pile. "Who will lead it?" she asked curiously. "You," he mewed, smiling as he grasped a mouse in his jaws from the pile.

Tawnypelt grabbed a frog and they sat down to eat.

* * *

Tawnypelt likes _Firestar_! What do you think **Rowanclaw**'s going to do? Review please! -sophtiger


	2. Chapter 2- Apprentices

Chapter Two

After the Dawn Patrol came back, Firestar called a gathering. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Bone Rock for a clan meeting!"

"Is he doing this daily?" grumbled a cat, padding slowly towards him. Wetfoot and Stumpytail yawned, padding out of the warriors den. Littlecloud, Tawnypelt, and Rowanclaw gathered beneath the rock, and Brownpaw excitedly followed everyone. Oakpaw just huffed and sat down beside Wetfoot, his mentor.

"I called you for a meeting today because Darkflower, Tallpoppy, and Dawncloud's kits are all ready to become apprentices."

The three she-cats were just now coming out of the nursery, their kits excitedly hopping along. "Don't roll in the dirt," scolded Dawncloud, grabbing her kit's scruff.

The queens swiftly licked their kits, and Firestar called them up. "Cedarkit, you are now Cedarpaw, and your mentor is Rowanclaw," announced the leader, his eyes moving on to Dawncloud's kit. "Russetkit, you are now Russetpaw, and your mentor is Tawnypelt." The tom continued on to the last kit.

"Jaggedkit, you are now Jaggedpaw. I will be your mentor." With that, the meeting ended.

"So, you decided to mentor one?" purred Tawnypelt. Firestar's pelt tingled as she brushed against him. He quickly pulled away from the she-cat, and Tawnypelt blinked, then glanced away. "Yes," Firestar replied finally. Jaggedpaw and Russetpaw bounced up to them.

"Can we hunt?" asked Russetpaw. "Are we going to do battle training? Please!" pleaded Jaggedpaw. "Jaggedpaw, come with me. We can get new moss for the elders," meowed Firestar. The tabby tom groaned and his tail dragged as they padded to the elders den to clear out the old moss.

Tawnypelt gave Russetpaw a stern look, and the over-excited apprentice sat down.

"At last!" Jaggedpaw mewed as Firestar patted down the last nest. "It's getting late," muttered the bulky leader. "Go eat, then settle in your nest." Jaggedpaw nodded and raced out of the elders den.

As Firestar neared the fresh-kill pile, he noticed Rowanclaw and Tawnypelt sharing two plump mice. Tawnypelt looked up as Firestar passed and gave him a sorrowful and mad look. '_I wonder what I did now' _thought the ginger tom as he settled down with a frog.

He stared uncertainly at the frog for a moment before digging his fangs in. "This is delicious!" he exclaimed. Tawnypelt shot him a smile. "I told you that they're good," she meowed before turning back to Rowanclaw.

The dark tom seemed to glare at Firsestar before grinning at Tawnypelt and taking a bite of mouse.

Russetpaw let out a yowl. A small white furred tom raced into camp, and Firestar let out a hiss as a familiar dark tabby followed. '_Tigerclaw,' _he thought, immediately getting up and unsheathing his claws. He now noticed the white tom from earlier had black paws and was panting heavily.

Wetfoot growled and stepped towards the tom, but Firestar raised his tail, and he backed off a bit, ears flattened. "I'm Blackfoot," the tom managed to say, gasping for breath as he glanced at Tigerclaw. The dark tabby growled and shot Firestar a look of contempt before turning tail and dashing away.

"I had to get away from him," panted Blackfoot, struggling to catch his breath. Russetpaw padded up to him and hissed, hackles raising. "No, Russetpaw," meowed Tawnypelt, gently pushing the dark ginger she-cat aside. Firestar broke into the conversation with a loud mew. "He can join if he wants to."

"Really?" asked Blackfoot, his eyes lighting up. "Of course," rumbled Firestar in a purr. The ginger tom quickly noticed Blackfoot's ragged state, and his eyes widened a bit. "Stumpytail, can you fix up a nest for this poor tom?" asked Firestar, twisting around to glance at the brown tabby. "Yes," replied the tom-cat, and headed off towards the warriors den.

Tawnypelt yawned loudly, and Firestar gave her a stern look. She suppressed a sigh and followed Stumpytail to the warriors den.

* * *

I noticed the problems in the story that someone pointed out in a review. Rowanclaw should be an apprentice, but please try to ignore that. I guess I could say his training got sped up. Also, Russetpaw and Jaggedpaw should be rogues right now, but I had to change that up because of the fact that Rowanclaw is a warrior. Sorry for the mess-ups, I hope it's still enjoyable. Review please! -sophtiger


	3. Chapter 3- Unsaid Tension

Chapter 3

"Firestar," whispered Tawnypelt softly, poking her head into the leader's den. "Yes?" he yawned. "May I stay here for the night? The warriors den is very crowded," she muttered, blushing slightly.

"Of course..." Firestar mumbled, his face growing hot as the she-cat padded in.

"If you don't mind, that is," added Tawnypelt, stepping back a bit. "No, no, it's alright," mewed Firestar quickly. "But there's only one nest. We'll have to share, I suppose," the tom muttered.

Tawnypelt resisted a grin. "That's too bad, but it'll be better than the cramped warriors den," she meowed, curling up beside Firestar. Firestar shuddered as their pelts brushed. "I can leave," Tawnypelt softly meowed. "No, I told you, it's okay," Firestar stated, closing his eyes.

Tawnypelt moved away a bit, frowning as she did so. Firestar shifted his paws nervously and also nudged himself away. The rest of the night was silent, and the two nervous cats barely got any sleep.

"Who will lead the Dawn Pa-" Rowanclaw stopped, noticing Tawnypelt licking Firestar's ear. The she-cat stared at Rowanclaw and her face grew as red as a cherry. "Stumpytail," Firestar said quickly, rising up from the nest.

"He's sick, Runningnose is treating him," meowed Rowanclaw, whiskers twitching, possibly in anger or amusement. "Then Wetfoot." Rowanclaw dipped his head as a reply and backed out of the den, flashing a hurt glance at Tawnypelt.

The she-cat stood up. "I'm on the Dawn Patrol," she mewed, swiftly dashing out of the den, leaving an embarrassed Firestar behind.

Firestar gaped, watching as Russetpaw blushed, talking to Blackfoot. Blackfoot meowed something to her then padded away, leaving behind a sorrowful Russetpaw.

The deputy, Tawnypelt, organized a hunting patrol as soon as she was back from the Dawn Patrol. "Blackfoot, Russetpaw, Jaggedpaw, and..." Tawnypelt seemed unsure. "I can go," suggested Firestar, yawning and rising to his paws. "Okay," mewed Tawnypelt, dipping her head. Firestar led the three other cats out of camp to hunt.

"Raise your left front paw," instructed Firestar, staring at Jaggedpaw, eying his posture. The tom slowly lifted his paw. "Now, pretend you're facing an enemy, and push your paw forward with all of your strength," meowed Firestar. Jaggedpaw nodded, then shoved forward. Firestar grimaced as the apprentice tumbled forward into a roll.

"Try it again, but pretend you're kind of... swiping the enemy," commanded Firestar. Jaggedpaw sighed and got back into position. "Space out your paws!" warned the leader. Jaggedpaw grunted and shifted his paws slightly.

"Good..." muttered Firestar, eyes scanning over his apprentice. Jaggedpaw raised his paw again. Firestar nodded. "Now try it again." His apprentice pushed his paw forward, and stumbled a little. "At least you didn't fall," remarked Firestar with a chuckle.

Jaggedpaw glared at him. "Are we done yet?" he pleaded. "Okay, fine," Firestar sighed, giving in. "We can have a practice fight." Jaggedpaw practically flew into the air, a grin spreading across his face.

Firestar flattened his ears. He flicked his tail once, and Jaggedpaw tensed. Twice... The apprentice was looking at his shoulder. Firestar flicked his tail once more, and the battle began.

Jaggedpaw leaped for Firestar's shoulder, but the tom had seen it coming. He dodged to the right and Jaggedpaw slid on the ground, letting out an indignant grunt. Firestar watched the apprentices eyes, predicting where he'd aim. Jaggedpaw's gaze was trained on his back.

Firestar leaped to the right, but Jaggedpaw didn't go for the leader's back. With a huff, the apprentice pinned Firestar on the the ground by his belly. The leader panted, staring up at Jaggedpaw. "Very good!" he meowed. Jaggedpaw gleamed, and slid off of Firestar.

"Ah!" Jaggedpaw yelped as he was tackled to the ground. "Always watch your opponent," said Firestar, chuckling. Jaggedpaw heaved the ginger tom-cat off, and twitched his ear. "What next?" he inquired.

"Next is lunch," meowed Firestar, already heading towards camp.

* * *

What do you think happened with Blackfoot and Russetpaw? What character is your favorite? Firestar, Tawnypelt, Stumpytail, Wetfoot, Russetpaw, Jaggedpaw, Blackfoot, or poor Rowanclaw maybe? Does anyone feel bad for Rowanclaw? Review, please!


	4. Chapter 4- The Gathering&Surprise Guest

Chapter Four

"The cats going to the gathering are Wetfoot, Stumpytail, Rowanclaw, Tawnypelt, Runningnose, Russetpaw, and Brownpaw," announced Firestar. "We will be leaving soon, so be sure to eat," he added, before leaping down.

"I wonder what Bluestar will think of ShadowClan's new leader," muttered Stumpytail to his apprentice, Brownpaw. Firestar signaled the clan, and plunged down into the clearing, where the other three clans were already gathered.

Bluestar's eyes widened slightly as Firestar hopped onto the giant rock. Tallstar and Crookedstar also seemed surprised to see the ginger tom-cat up with the leaders.

"Bluestar may start," meowed Crookedstar, nodding at the silvery she-cat. Bluestar gave him a grateful look and started to speak.

"We have a new deputy," announced Bluestar, with a glance at Firestar. "The new deputy's name is Whitestorm." The white tom looked nervous but proud as the clans cheered his name. Whitestorm was well-respected by every clan.

"Other than that, prey is running well," mewed Bluestar, ending her speech.

Tallstar looked out at the crowd. "Prey is running well, and there are no sicknesses in the clan," he said, then stepped back.

"RiverClan is doing well," meowed Crookedstar, then shifted aside to allow Firestar to speak.

"ShadowClan is doing great," Firestar announced. "We have a new deputy, Tawnypelt." The ginger tom-cat paused until the cheers died down. "We also have a new warrior in the clan, Blackfoot, and new apprentices; Jaggedpaw and Russetpaw."

Everyone called the three names. "Prey is running well," finished Firestar, glancing down at the audience.

"The gathering is over," meowed Tallstar, jumping down off of the Great Rock. The cats in the clearing separated and followed their clans out.

"Bluestar seemed a bit angry," mewed Wetfoot to Firestar as they entered camp.

"I knew she would be," replied Firestar before padding off to his den.

Ben padded up to the tree and sniffed. "Tigerclaw!" he called.

"What?" came the annoyed voice of the dark tabby.

"I found another runner!"

Tigerclaw brushed past Ben and swiftly scaled the tree. "I know you're here, Bag!" he sneered. Bag whimpered from a branch, and the dark tabby turned to glare at him. "You're DEAD!" Tigerclaw roared, unsheathing his claws. Bag yelped and backed up. The branch cracked.

Ben stared up at Bag, eyes narrowed. His brother was a traitor to Tiger Group, a rogue group that Tigerclaw had formed. "Help me!" screeched Bag, frantic. The light brown tom yowled as Tigerclaw peered through the leaves at him.

"You can't hide," hissed Tigerclaw, padding through the leaves. Ben's eyes widened as the branch split, and Bag fell with a long yowl. His yowl was soon cut off as he landed, the leaves on the branch becoming a scarlet color.

Even Tigerclaw was shocked, his legs were quivering slightly. He silently climbed down, his face a mask of terror. Tigerclaw shouldered Ben aside and quietly padded onwards. Ben knew that he was going home. Before following his leader, he took a last glance at the sight of his dead brother.

The cats in the clearing parted, making way for Tigerclaw. No cat had ever seen him so petrified as he padded wordlessly into his den. There was one thing every cat knew that he wouldn't give up on, though. Revenge.

* * *

Is anyone surprised that Tigerclaw made a clan-like group? Will he attack ShadowClan soon? Review please! Excepting cat names/descriptions, and story ideas.


End file.
